Odzwierciedlenie Wojownika
Autor: 'Werax'' "| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=N/A| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Exan| Miejsce akcji=Alternatywny Świat| Autorzy=Werax| Długość=jeszcze nieznana| }} '''Odzwierciedlenie Wojownika to opowiadanie o przygodzie Exana, wojownika, który próbuje wydostać się z Alternatywnego Świata. Spotkanie z Ogniem * Exan wylądował w dziwnym świecie. Przedtem był gdzie indziej. Jakieś 1,5 godziny temu walczył z Icynem, liderem Bractwa. Walczył z nim w sali tronowej. Gdy powalił Lidera na ziemię, jeden z Ixanian zaatakował Brutakę i rzucił nim w ścianę. Członek Zakonu niechcący aktywował maskę i Exan zniknął w innym wymiarze. Nagle niczym pocisk runął na ziemię. Exan wstał i starł z siebie kurz. Gdy podniósł głowę, nagle go zamurowało. Był na plaży w Metru Nui. * -''Metru Nui? Przecież to niemożliwe?!'' - Zdziwił się Exan. -''To chore szaleństwo!'' * - To nie jest szaleństwo. - powiedział jakiś głos. Exan zapytał: Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?. Jestem z prawdziwego świata- odpowiedział głos. Exan odwrócił się i zobaczył tajemniczego wojownika oddzianego w brązową zbroję. Maski nie widział, bo była zakryta bumerango-podobnym wizjerem. * -''Wiesz jak można się stąd wydostać?'' - zapytał Exan. -''Wiem'', powiedział wojownik i zdjął wizjer. Miał Kanohi Zyua, czerwone ręce i protostalowy miecz. -''Ale nie będzie to takie łatwe. Jestem Phoenix''. * Mów mi Exan. -odpowiedział Exan. Wiesz coś o tym... Metru Nui??. Wiem tyle co ty. Ja trafiłem dzień temu -powiedział Phoenix. Ale wiem, że jesteśmy w alternatywnym Metru Nui, które jest w Odwróconym Wymiarze Imperium Toa. * -''Imperium Toa?'' - zdziwił się Exan. Odwrócony Wymiar? * -''W tym świecie Metru Nui jest rządzone przez złą cesarzową o imieniu Tuyet. Bractwo Makuta i Mroczni Łowcy są bardzo osłabione, mnóstwo Toa służących złu, Matoranie siedzący w kiciu, a co gorsza, Tuyet posiada Kamień Nui.'' * -''A czy jest tu jakaś grupa oporu?'' -zapytał się Exan. Jeszcze nie wiem, ale słyszałem, że tajemniczy Toa o imieniu Lesovikk kradnie artefakty Tuyet i jest wrogiem numer 1 Imperium. -odpowiedział Phoenix. * -''Super. Utknąłem w dziwnym świecie, rządonym chorą organizacją, która nie rozumie słowa "Prawo". Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?'' -powiedział zdenerwowany Exan. Nagle on i Phoenix usłyszeli głosy. Podkradli się za występem skalnym i zobaczyli dwoje wojowników prowadzących tajemniczego Toa, który był czarno-biały i posiadał Kanohi Avohkii. * -''Ta maska... to Takanuva!'' - powiedział Exan. -''Tylko co robi w tym wymiarze?''- zdziwił się Phoenix. Skoro jest z niealternatywnego świata, na pewno miał do wykonania misję. Brutaka musiał użyć Olmak, by go przetransportować w wyznaczony cel, ale coś poszło nie tak i wylądował tu.- powiedział Exan. * -''Na pewno też chce się wydostać z tego świata.'' -powiedział Phoenix. To może mu pomożemy? * Nie, bo straż nas zauważy. -powiedział Exan. To co robimy? - zapytał się Toa Ognia. Pójdziemy za nimi. - powiedział Exan. Misja Światła * Phoenix i Exan dotarli do Koloseum znajdującego się w alternatywnym Metru Nui. Śledzili Tahu i Kopakę, prowadzących Takanuvę do celi, ale tak naprawdę śledzili Takanuvę, bo wiedzieli, że on wie, jak wydostać się z tego wymiaru. Gdy się dowiedzieli, że w Koloseum jest a 123 straży, to postanowili obejść ten budynek i podsłuchać Takanuvę. W końcu znaleźli cel, w której przebywał Toa Światła i podsłuchali rozmowę. Okazało się, że Takanuva miał za misję przekazać toa Nuva na Karda Nui informację i chciał znaleźć Brutakę, który posiada Olmak. * -''Imponujące.'' -powiedział Phoenix. A więc Takanuva chce się wydostać z tego świata, by dokończyć swą misję. Może pomożemy Toa Światła w jego misji? -powiedział Exan. * -''Nie możemy, musimy wrócić do swego świata, by zniszczyć Bractwo'' -odparł Phoenix. Wiesz co? Może zrobimy taki układ. Pomożemy Takanuvie w jego misji, potem użyjemy maski portali i wracamy do swego świata? -zaproponował Exan. * -''To jest myśl!''- powiedział Phoenix. Nagle ściana więzienia rozbiła się, strącając Exana i Phoenixa z Koloseum i Toa Ognia i członek Zakonu rozbili się na skalnym podłożu. Gdy wstali, zauważyli Takanuvę i alternatywnego Takuę uciekających do Archiw. * -''Cóż, nasza misja chyba będzie łatwiejsza'' -powiedział Phoenix i ruszył za Toa Światła. Mnie to mówisz?- zdziwił się Exan strzepywając z siebie kurz i biegnąc za Phoenixem. Przybycie Ziemi i walka z mrokiem * Exan i Phoenix szli za Takanuvą i Takuą do Archiw. Gdy się dowiedzieli, że Takanuva chce się wydostać z alternatywnego świata, to postanowili mu pomóc, ale w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie. Obecnie znajdowali się pod Archiwami, gdzie widzieli Toa Światła, Av-Matoranina i Turagę. Nagle przybyła Tuyet, cesarzowa Imperium i zaprowadziła Turagę, Toa i Matoranina do dziwnej komnaty, gdzie były jeszcze 3 istoty. Phoenix i Exan podsłuchali rozmowę i okazało się, że wyruszają na teren, gdzie jest Jaller, który posiada maskę czasu. Toa ognia i członek Zakonu wyruszyli pierwsi do celu. Tam zobaczyli dwóch Toa, którzy popędzali niewolników do roboty. * Hmm, to muszą być sługusy Imperium -powiedział Exan. Możliwe. - odpowiedział Phoenix. Nagle za nimi pojawił się świeciący trójkąt wielkości Exana i wtedy z niego wyszła Bladar, członkinia Zakonu. Gdy zobaczyła Phoenixa, uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała, że Helryxia wysłała ją z misją znalezienia Exana. Ale Phoenix i Exan powiedzieli, że są w trakcie misji - mają pomóc Takanuvie w wypełnieniu misji. * Rozumiem. Mogę się do was przyłączyć? -zapytała Bladar. Oczywiście -odpowiedział Phoenix. * Gdy szli, niezauważeni przez Bomongę, Kualusa, Jallera i Takanuvę, nagle w powietrzu pojawiła się mała wyrwa i wyszedł z niego Shadowed Samurai, jeden z Ixanianów! * Nie ruszać się! Przybyłem, Exan, by cię zlikwidować. -powiedział spokojnie Samurai. Phoenix, Bladar, idźcie za Takanuvą, ja rozprawię się z Samurai'em -powiedział Exan. Toa Ziemii i Toa Ognia posłusznie ruszyli za Toa, a Exan stał do walki z członkiem Bractwa. * Zobaczysz, jak pozbywam się zdrajców - powiedział Samurai. Ale zabijanie nie przynosi honoru. Słuszysz złej organizacji. Organizacji, która nie dba o wolność! -odparł Exan, ale Samurai nie posłuchał i ruszył jak burza na Exana. Po paru ciosach mieczem Exan został powalony na ziemię, a Samurai przyłożył klingę miecza centymetr od gardła. * To już koniec, Exan. Dobro znikło. A ty znikniesz razem z dobrem. -powiedział Samurai i podniósł miecz do ciosu. Ale Icyn cię wykorzystał! Lider Bractwa nie traktuje swych służących z należnym szacunkiem i widzi ich jako pionki w swej grze! - krzyknął Exan. Nagle, ku zdziwieniu Exana, Samurai wbił miecz w ziemię. Ten, kto jest wykorzystany przez swego lidera, który jest wrogiem, musi zniszczyć wroga. Masz rację. Honor jest najważniejszy. -powiedział Samurai i pomógł Exanowi wstać. Razem z nim dogonili Bladarę i Phoenixa. Exan wyjaśnił, że Samurai jest obecnie po ich stronie. Więc cała czwórka ruszyła do Po-Metru, gdzie obecnie był Takanuva. Gdy dotarli do Tronu Skał, Toa Pohatu przyjął ich do swej drużyny. Kiedy opracowali plan ataku, Samurai, Bladar, Exan i Phoenix wyjaśnili Takanuvie, że tez pochodzą z prawdziwego wymiaru i Takanuva się zgodził na ich pomoc. Cień kontra Światło Cień kontra Światło, część 1 * Exan, Bladar, Samurai, Phoenix walczyli z drużyną Toa, która była po stronie Imperium. Minęła godzina, odkąd Ruch Oporu Przeciw Tuyet i Drużyna Wsparcia uderzyły w Metru Nui. Członkowie Ruchu Oporu i Drużyny Wsparcia mieli za cel uwolnić Metru Nui od zła i pokonać Tuyet. Lecz tylko Exana, Bladarę, Phoenixa, Samurai'a i Takanuvę łączył jeden wspólny cel - wydostanie się z alternatywnego Metru Nui za pomocą Kanohi Olmak. Obecnie mieli słabe szanse, bo połowa Ruchu Oporu nie żyła, a Drużyna Wsparcia musiała się wycofać. Dla Exana ten obrót sprawy nie było szczęściem - Imperium Toa miał więcej żołnierzy, niż Ruch Oporu. * Gdy wydawało się, że zginą, Tak=anuva zawołał ich: Hej! Chodźcie! Tam jest Sala Masek. Tam znajdziemy Maskę Portali. Czworo wojowników ruszyło za Takanuvą, ale drogę odciął szwadron Vahki i Toa. Na szczęście Takanuva użył mocy Światła, by zwalić na Toa i Vahki sufit. Gdy weszli do sali, okazało się, że Olmak znikła. * Te, gdzie jest Maska Portali?? -zdziwił się Exan. Mogę ci podpowiedzieć. - powiedział żeński głos. Piątka wojowników odwróciła się raptownie zauważyła postać. W resztkach drzwi stała Toa Tuyet, z Kamieniem Nui w jednej ręce i Maską Portali w drugiej. Za nią pojawiło się aż 20 Toa z mieczami, miotaczami i berłami. Zabrać tą czwórkę. Ja się rozprawię z wysoką istotą. -rozkazała Tuyet i szwadron wyprowadził z Koloseum Exana, Samurai'a, Bladarę i Phoenixa. Wydawało się, że na zawsze utkną w tym "chorym świecie". Nagle w przestrzeni pojawiła się dziura wielkości Takanuvy i wtedy z niej wyszedł cień, a dziura się zamknęła. Cień poruszał się tak szybko, że słudzy Imperium nie mogli go złapać i po kolei padali jeden po drugim. Gdy Słudzy Imperium nie ruszali się, esencja cienia zmieniła się w prawdziwą formę. Wojownik był czarny, jednakże jego miecze, pazury na miotaczu i oczy miały inny kolor. Bladar widziała w nich coś znajomego. * -''Czy to możliwe?'' - zapytała się Bladar. Wojownik się odwrócił. Bladar była wstrząśnięta tym widokiem. Rablade??? -zdziwiła się Bladar. Cień kontra Światło, część 2 * Drużyna, składająca się z lidera Techno-Toa, przeszłego członka Bractwa i trzech członków Zakonu walczyła z wrogimi Toa. Całą piątkę łączył wspólny cel - zamierzają pomóc Takanuvie wypełnić jego misję i powrócić do swego wymiaru. Już byli bliscy zwycięstwa, ale Tuyet, cesarzowa Imperium zabrała wojowników na zewnątrz, a sama walczyła z Takanuvą. * Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko stracone, nagle pojawiło się tysiące Matoran, Vortixx, Bractwa Makuta i mroczni Łowcy uzbrojeni we miecze, berła itp. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Ruchu Oporu. Bractwem dowodził Teridax, lider Drużyny Wsparcia, Mrocznymi Łowcami dowodził The Shadowed One, Matoranami Toa Mahri Matoro, a Vorxxxianami Roodaka. Cztery potężne grupy ruszyły na Koloseum, niczym fala tsunami. Nagle Exan zauważył, że w Koloseum otworzył się portal! * -''Phoenix, Bladar, Rablade, Samurai! Otworzył się portal! Szybko, biegnijmy!!'' -krzyknął Exan. Drużyna przytaknęła na tą wypowiedź i ruszyła do wnętrza Koloseum. Tam, co zobaczyli, było istnym horrorem. Tuyet trzymała Takanuvę za nogi, próbując przy tym uniemożliwić mu przejście. Nagle Takanuva krzyknął do swych towarzyszy: SZYBKO!! Do portalu!! Exan., Bladar, Phoenix, Rablade i Samurai szybko przeszli przez portal i złapali Takanuvę za ręce, próbując go wyciągnąć z alternatywnego wymiaru. Portal w końcu się zamknął, a Takanuva był uratowany. Gdy zobaczyli Tuyet, zauważyli, że portal "przeciął" ciało Tuyet na dwie części. Nie wiele myśląc, znowili podróż na Karda Nui. Nowe Przygody Ten artykuł jeszcze nie jest opisany, gdyż nie wiemy, czy Takanuva ukończy swą misję. Postacie Postacie z prawdziwego wymiaru * Bladar * Exan * Phoenix * Rablade * Shadowed Samurai * Takanuva Postacie z Alternatywnego Wymiaru * Alternatywny Tahu * Alternatywny Kopaka * Alternatywny Takua * Alternatywna Tuyet * Alternatywny Dume * Alternatywny Pohatu * Alternatywni Toa